


Get Help

by banjkazfan



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fake Character Death, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Like these guys are getting captured way too much, No Plot/Plotless, Ridiculous, Team as Family, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjkazfan/pseuds/banjkazfan
Summary: The team keeps finding themselves in really bad situations.They keep employing a tactic that works to...varying degrees.(Tressa's just upset nobody is going to throw her.)





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Help](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010309) by [Phoenix_Down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Down/pseuds/Phoenix_Down). 



> ...AKA the team keeps trying to do "Get Help" from Thor.
> 
> More may eventually come. I really only had the one thus far and wanted to get it out.
> 
> Inspired by the hilarious giftfic that Phoe wrote for me for FFXV. Thanks, Phoe! <3

"Okay. You know the plan." Therion's voice was low as he watched the guard pace the halls. "For the record I still think this is stupid. But we've got nothing else..."  
  
"It'll work," Tressa hissed, eyes darting from side to side as if committing their tiny cell to memory. "Just be ready to catch me or you'll be sorry!"  
  
He nodded shortly and Tressa took a deep breath. Letting her eyes go glassy and her weight stagger, she fell, completely trusting Therion to catch her and not let her hit the hard stone beneath them.  
  
Across the way, Alfyn still struggled against the ropes holding him. He'd been trussed like an animal H'aanit was trying to train after he'd tried to fight the goons that held Tressa as they'd been separated. It was only one of them holding her with a gleaming knife in hand that made him stop fighting, trying to protect her however he could.

Even if Tressa had then promptly tried to kick the guard in the shins and call them a coward.  

Dammit! He had to get out of these so he could get them all out of here. Every so often he looked up, keeping an eye on Tressa and trying to make sure they hadn't hurt her.  He trusted Therion to keep an eye on her, but Alfyn wouldn't feel better until he could check her out himself.  She seemed okay for now...but wait. Her eyes looked glassy now and she was staggering.  
  
Oh gods. She toppled towards Therion, the surprised thief reaching out to catch her.  
  
"Hey, someone-" Therion started, but Alfyn's shout was louder than his.  
  
" _Someone HELP!_ " Alfyn shouted, struggling to get to his knees. His heart slammed at the sight of Tressa in Therion's arms, her cheeks flushed - did she have a fever? Had she been poisoned? He had no way of knowing because he couldn't see her himself - he'd never felt so _powerless_  before. "Please, my girlfriend, she - "  
  
Did he imagine it or did her cheeks get pinker at that? She must be getting worse; where were the guards?!  
  
It didn't take long for his shouting to attract their attention, and they came running. They unlocked the door, crowding Therion and Tressa, and now Alfyn couldn't see what was happening. His breath was ragged as he tried to plead with them though they ignored him. "Please, let me just look at 'er; I can treat her - "  
  
The sound of someone being punched in the gut and another in the cheek made him stop dead, his pleas dying on his tongue. The guards took a few more hits before going down, and when they hit the floor he saw Therion standing proudly above them. Tressa still lay on the ground, eyes closed and face flushed, and Alfyn started to struggle again.  
  
He'd almost gotten the knot loosened when Therion nudged Tressa lightly with his foot. "Thanks for helping," he said sarcastically.  
  
"My job was to play dead!" Tressa argued in a hushed whisper, eyes still closed. "You didn't say to get up and fight!"  
  
_She was okay._  Alfyn felt the tension in his stomach uncoil as Tressa slowly opened her eyes to glare up at Therion. "Whatever. Did you get the keys?"  
  
The light jingling from under his poncho indicated that Therion had, indeed, gotten the keys. He strode through the open door as Tressa got to her feet and went for Alfyn's cell first.  
  
"Man. I didn't know you'd heard our plan. Not bad," Therion said as he opened the door. "Nice touch with calling her your girlfriend too. I'm gonna go get the others." He strode away as Tressa rushed in and dropped to her knees next to Alfyn.  
  
"Plan? What? I -" Alfyn was left fumbling until he realized that they must have conspired to have her play sick and then attack the guards. His face flushed bright red. _Oh_.  Therion was probably supposed to be the one to call for help...  
  
"So." Tressa's voice was cheerful but even and guarded as she worked to untie the knots binding him. "Are we gonna talk about that being the first time you ever called me your girlfriend?"  
  
As soon as his arms were free, before she could even get to work on his legs, Alfyn wrapped his arms around Tressa and crushed her to his chest. "Shucks, Tress. Don't scare me like that," he mumbled into her hair. "Throw me a signal or something next time, y'hear? Thought you were - "  
  
"I'm sorry." Her voice was muffled against his chest. "If we said it too loud the guards would hear us." She squirmed a little, but relented and settled in when she realized Alfyn wasn't going to let her go right just now. "Hey. At least it wasn't plan B. If they didn't buy it Therion was gonna throw me like a javelin."  
  
Alfyn chuckled and finally let her sit back. "Nobody throws my girlfriend," he said, and the way her eyes lit up made it worth it.  
  
Until Therion hissed from the doorway for them to get a damn move on already.


End file.
